Leadership, Planning and Evaluation Project Summary The Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) was established as a National Cancer Institute basic science cancer center in 1978. As an NCI basic science cancer center, the PCCR's mission focuses on basic discovery - discovery that is the foundation through which the PCCR fosters innovative cancer solutions. To accomplish the discovery mission, Senior Leadership sets the vision, leads planning and evaluation processes, and oversees progress of the PCCR. The following specific aims will be pursued to enable the PCCR to achieve its strategic objectives: Aim 1: Utilize multiple advisory resources, both external and internal advisory committees, to assist with planning and evaluation. Aim 2: Utilize effective Senior Leadership to evaluate and monitor planning and evaluation processes. Aim 3: Utilize the Executive Committee as the decision-making body to recommend initiatives to the Director.